


Going Dancing

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: Adventures of Lilac & Carol [6]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: Carol surprises Lilac with something unexpected.(Just a little something I threw together on a whim, inspired by Virgovoid's artwork)





	Going Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't technically an Adventure of Lilac & Carol, as it involves Milla and takes place ten days after Brevon's defeat, but I'm including it anyway, as I'm unlikely to write any more Adventures.
> 
> Originally published to FanFiction.net February 13th 2015.

[10 days after the Dreadnought Assault. Location: Team Lilac’s treehouse]

“Darn, those crowds were tough!” Lilac sighs in relief as she flops onto the sofa.

“At least we were able to get the supplies we need,” Carol assures as she and Milla carry the last of the groceries into the kitchen, returning with three chilled bottles of water.

“It was scary getting so much attention!” Milla sighs, joining Lilac on the sofa while Carol takes the chair.

“It’s not easy being famous,” Lilac agrees. “Remind me, why did we save the world again?”

“Because you’re Little Miss Heropants?” Carol quips; Milla giggles.

“Oh yeah,” Lilac smiles, accepting a bottle from Carol.

The trio relaxes for a few minutes, quietly sipping their drinks.

“We should probably pack the groceries away,” Lilac decides as she finishes her bottle.

“Can we bake a cake after?” Milla asks excitedly.

“Yeah, why not?” Lilac chuckles in agreement.

“I think I’ll pass,” Carol sighs. “Besides, I need to work on my bike.”

“How come?” Lilac asks as the trio make their way to the kitchen.

“The engine was a little lumpy on the way back,” Carol answers.

“It sounded OK to me,” Lilac doubts as she unpacks.

“My ears never lie,” Carol winks.

“Fair enough,” Lilac smiles.

Ten minutes later, with the groceries packed away, Lilac and Milla begin collecting ingredients for a cake. Carol leaves them to it, and goes to service her bike.

* * *

Three hours later, Lilac and Milla are watching a movie, eating fresh slices of chocolate sponge cake.

“I wonder what’s taking Carol so long,” Lilac asks after her last mouthful.

“I heard her ride away not long after we started baking,” Milla answers, voice muffled by cake.

“Really?” Lilac asks in surprise. “And you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

Milla swallows. “Sorry,” she apologises. Suddenly, her attention is diverted to a noise outside.

“What’s the matter, Milla?” Lilac asks, a little concerned, pausing the movie.

“Carol’s back!” Milla exclaims. Hastily putting her empty plate on the table, she bounds outside and descends the ladder to meet the returning wildcat.

“Hey Milla!” Carol greets as she parks her bike, dismounts, and unstraps a mid-sized brown paper bag from the back.

“Where have you been?” Milla asks. “What’s in the bag?”

“Shh!” Carol insists. “It’s meant to be a surprise!”

“Is it for Lilac?” Milla continues, barely able to keep her voice quiet.

“Sort of, yeah,” Carol explains. “Can you distract her while I sneak in?”

“Okay!” Milla replies. Tail wagging, she quickly climbs the ladder, Carol right behind her.

“Was it Carol?” Lilac asks as Milla bounds back into the den. Milla doesn’t answer: instead, she jumps on Lilac. “Hey, what’s the big idea?” Lilac laughs as she and Milla wrestle playfully.

“I’ll get you this time!” Milla giggles. Carol makes the most of the opportunity, and swiftly crosses the den, heading for the bedroom.

“I don’t think so!” Lilac counters. With one swift move, she rolls on top of Milla, pinning her face-down.

“Aw!” Milla sighs.

“Carol asked you to distract me, didn’t she?” Lilac asks as she releases the excitable puppy.

“Yeah,” Milla admits, sitting up.

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you. It’s a _surprise!_ ”

“Very well,” Lilac sighs. “Want a drink?”

“OK!” Milla replies.

Lilac heads to the kitchen, returning a moment later with two bottles of water. She hands one to Milla, and together, they settle down to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Carol returns from the bedroom as Milla is snoozing lightly.

“Lilac?” Carol interrupts. “I have a confession to make.”

“What is it, Car-” Lilac starts, turning her head, pausing in surprise when she sees what Carol is wearing: a knee-length yellow dress and elegant red shoes.

“Yeah, my bike was fine,” Carol blushes. “I actually went to Shang Mu and did a bit of shopping.”

“You’re… in a dress!” Lilac breathes.

“Got some new shoes too,” Carol continues. “I thought we could all go dancing tonight?”

“Are you feeling OK?” Lilac asks.

“Of course!”

“But… why a dress?”

“Well,” Carol explains, “I still feel a bit bad about our fight in Jade Creek. And with what you went through after that… I just wanted to make it up to you, that’s all.”

“I… don’t know what to say…”

“How about ‘Yes, let’s go dancing’?”

“What’s going on?” Milla yawns, waking up.

“Carol’s wearing a dress,” Lilac explains.

“Really?” Milla asks, looking at Carol. “It’s so pretty! Are we going dancing?”

“I guess so!” Lilac answers.

“But I don’t have a pretty dress,” Milla sighs.

“In the bedroom,” Carol winks.

Milla dashes to the bedroom so quickly, it takes a moment for Lilac and Carol to realise she’s gone.

“Are you absolutely sure you’re OK?” Lilac asks Carol as she gets up.

“Absolutely,” Carol assures.

“You didn’t bang your head or anything?”

“Can’t I just do something nice for my best friend?” Carol sighs through a cheeky smile.

“Of course you can!” Lilac chuckles. “It’s just unexpected, s’all! Guess I’d better go choose a dress…”

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lilac, Carol, and Milla depart for a dance club in the heart of Shang Mu.


End file.
